Early Sunsets Over Monroeville
by ninja fairy909101
Summary: Anna...Yohs breath caught in his throut....why? Based on My Chemical Romance's Early Sunsets Over Monroeville


YAY my new songfic!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Do you think I would be here if I owned Shaman king??? or even the characters??? NO so hehe lolz XD

this fic is based off of My Chemical Romance's song "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kyouyama Anna...had almost everything you can want and more. She had a fiance that loved her dearly, lived in a huge home, got dinner cooked for her, and was the Shaman Queen.

**_Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes. Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen And the whole time while always giving. Counting your face among the living_**

Today was another ordinary day in the Funbari Inn. Anna was busy watching her soaps while Yoh was training actually she was lost in her thoughts and Yoh was talking to Manta and Horo. _'why can't my life be like theirs...'_ Anna thought. There was two couples walking down the shore, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings. Anna sighed. Everyone hated her...keyword...Everyone! Her mother, her father, her two brothers, her sister, her grandmother, her WHOLE family. They all abondoned her. Left her. She wasn't perfect. All she wanted was someone to push themselves to be her friend, through all the slaps, punches, and harsh words.

**_Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains. Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains. Running away and hiding with you. I never thought they'd get me here. Not knowing you'd change from just one bite. I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight_**

"Yoh, why do you stay with her?" Horo asked his pal. "It's not like I have a choice. It's an arrainged marraige." "If you weren't supposed to marry her...what would you do with your life?" Manta then asked. Yoh had to think about that. What would he do if Anna never came into his life. He would'nt be the man he is today. He likes the man that he is. "I would die without Anna"...Wait what?????? I would die without her...I think I may love her. Oh crap I got to go and tell her. Yoh ran as his heart started beating rapidly. He knew he had to talk to her and tell her.

**_But does anyone notice? But does anyone care? And if I had the guts to put this to your head.  
But would anything matter if you're already dead? And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said? Before I pull this trigger, Your eyes vacant and stained..._**

Why does everyone hate me so? So what if i'm non-emotional. I've been hurt to much to show emotions. Why can't anyone understand that!?! If I die...would anyone care??? Of cours not...I ruin everyones life! Why can't I be perfect??? I'm a stupid, ugly, old hag who is taking up a life that everyone hates. Anna walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She put it against her wrist and sliced it. Anna atarted cutting herself along time ago...maybe when she was 4 or 5 years.

**_But does anyone notice? But does anyone care? And if I had the guts to put this to your head.  
And would anything matter if you're already dead? And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said? Before I pull this trigger, Your eyes vacant and stained.  
_**

Yoh ran home and saw Anna in the Kitchen on the ground...bleeding...and...

**_And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing As your body remains,_  
****_And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
And our memories defeat us,  
And I'll end this direst._**

**_But does anyone notice? But does anyone care? And if I had the guts to put this to your head.  
But does anything matter if you're already dead?_  
****_And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained.  
_**

Yohs breath caught in his throut as tears were threatining to fall

**_And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing. As your body remains,_  
****_And there's no room in this hell, There's no room in the next,  
But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?_**

Anna was dead...on the ground laying in a pool of her own blood

* * *

The End...I know it's not that good but bare with me please...NO FLAMES...!!!!!! review


End file.
